The Unforgivably Belated Christmas Story
by Arianna Elly Vesle
Summary: It's Christmas! What to get Akane. . . Everybody knows Ranma doesn't have a huge budget. And what's with the mistletoe that's been suddenly popping up all over the place?


The Unforgivably Belated Christmas Story  
  
By Arianna (Elly) Vesle  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is copyright its . . .copyright holders. None of whom are me, because life obviously isn't fair. (Poses like Amelia from Slayers) But the warm and wonderful feeling of Christmas belongs to everyone! Life is Wonderful!  
  
"Christmas gets more expensive every year." Akane Tendo frowned up at a display of synthetic evergreen wreaths. Beside her, Kotaeru nodded her head.  
  
"I know. It hardly seems like a year since last Christmas, does it?"  
  
"Not really." Akane sighed. "I'd better get home. See you at school."  
  
"Ok. Bye, Akane."  
  
As Akane headed home, she found herself thinking about the past year. So much had happened since last Christmas.  
  
Last Christmas. The first Christmas they had spent with the Saotomes. It had been kind of strange, no doubt about it. What with Kasumi's no-holds-barred Christmas party, Ranma's girls chasing him all over the place all night, Happosai's drop in and their fathers' little stunt. But it was with fondness Akane thought about that night. She still remembered how she and Ranma had exchanged gifts in the roof of the dojo.  
  
Akane stopped at the corner, waiting to cross the street to head home from the shopping district. She remembered after the party when she had heard Ranma calling her.  
  
"Hey, Akane! C'mere!"  
  
"What is it, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma was standing on the balcony. He turned and grinned at her. "Check it out, Akane!"  
  
"Oh, wow!" Akane gaped up at the bright streaks flashing in the sky. "I've gotta go find Kasumi!" Akane turned and hurried to find Kasumi. Her elder sister was still cleaning up the dojo. Akane swung around the doorway. "Kasumi, come here! Come quick!"  
  
Kasumi turned and smiled. "What is it, Akane?"  
  
"Just come on!" Akane pulled Kasumi to the balcony. As her sister's mouth opened wide with surprise, Akane dropped her hand with a giggle and darted up to the railing, next to Ranma.  
  
"Oh, wow, that's cool," he murmured. Akane glanced over at him, still smiling. She thought she heard Kasumi say something. Then, without taking his gaze away from the sky, Ranma reached out and put his arm around her shoulders. She sighed softly, leaning her head against his shoulder, watching the meteor shower. How perfectly-  
  
"Hey, doofus, the walk light is on!"  
  
Akane blinked out of her daydream to stare into a familiar pair of big blue eyes, directly in front of her and a couple inches down. "Wha? Oh. Yeah. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Goin' home. I saw you standin' here looking all spaced out." Ranma-onna shoved her hands into her pockets. "Let's hurry home. I'm freezing."  
  
Akane blinked again, suddenly looking at the girl more closely. Curiously, she reached out and touched Ranma-onna's fiery red pigtail. She gasped. "Ranma, your hair is frozen."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Ranma-onna said sourly. "Happosai did it. If I get sick or somethin', he's really gonna regret it."  
  
"He splashed you in this weather? It's thirty-four degrees out!"  
  
"I know." Ranma-onna shrugged her shoulders. "I kicked him into next week sometime. Let's go home."  
  
It didn't escape Akane how Ranma-onna's teeth were chattering. "Hold on a second. You can't walk home like that."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Ranma, your lips are turning blue!" Akane was already tugging off her scarf.  
  
"Akane, don't take that off, you need it more than-"  
  
"Don't argue! You don't want to be sick on Christmas, do you?" Without waiting for an answer, Akane neatly wrapped the scarf around Ranma-onna's neck and tugged it up to cover her nose and ears. "There you go."  
  
"Thanks, Akane." Ranma-onna mumbled from somewhere within the scarf. Akane grinned at her chummily before turning and crossing the street. Ranma-onna watched her walk away with grudging admiration, before following.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm home!" Akane took of her shoes and put on her slippers before walking into the kitchen. "Hi, Kasumi!"  
  
"Akane!" Kasumi turned from the stove to smile at her sister. "Hello. Cold today, isn't it? There's hot water on for tea."  
  
"Thanks." Akane was in the process of making a cup of tea when the door opened again. A few moments later, Ranma-onna made her way into the kitchen, holding Akane's scarf.  
  
"Here's your scarf back, Akane."  
  
"Ok." Akane took her scarf, noticing Ranma-onna casting sheep's eyes at the teapot. "Don't even think about it, Ranma. That's for -tea-. Go take a bath." Ranma-onna heaved a long sigh, but trudged out of the room. Akane's expression softened. "Poor guy," she said sympathetically.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Happosai splashed him with cold water. Outside!"  
  
"Oh, my. Poor Ranma. He must be terribly chilled." Kasumi was silent for a moment. "Akane, would you go ask father for one of the sweaters he never wears?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
  
Ranma sneezed. He silently cursed Happosai. If he got sick, there was seriously going to be pain. He sighed tiredly and sank further into the warm water, but he knew he'd have to get out of the tub eventually.  
  
"Ok. . .hiia!" Ranma jumped out of the tub and began in earnest the task of getting dried off and dressed in under thirty seconds. He opened the door to the first room and reached for his clothes . . . and picked up something he didn't recognize. "A. . .sweater?" Ranma blinked at it. It wasn't his, he knew that much. But it was right on top of his own clothes, so there could be no mistake as to whom it was for. Kasumi? Maybe.  
  
Maybe . . . Akane?  
  
"Hunh," Ranma mused. Oh well. One of the Tendos would be expecting him to wear it so he pulled it on over his regular clothes. He headed downstairs then. Akane was still drinking tea in the kitchen. She smiled at him, or rather, at the sweater. 'Ah ha. So it WAS Akane. I wonder why.'  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea, Ranma?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kasumi poured him some and gave him the cup. Akane set hers down at almost the same time.  
  
"I'm going to go Christmas shopping this afternoon, Kasumi. Want to come with me?"  
  
"Oh, I'd love to, Akane, but I need to start the Christmas baking today. Maybe Ranma would like to go with you instead!"  
  
Ranma choked on his tea. "Me?" he spluttered into his cup. "Shopping?!" He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "You've gotta be kidding!"  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry, because I wasn't going to ask you anyway," Akane informed him, irritably. Ranma scowled at her.  
  
"Good, because I wouldn't have gone anyway."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"I know you are."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I know it is."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We're agreed, then."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I know it is."  
  
"I'm glad you do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Incredible."  
  
Ranma and Akane blinked at each other, their concentration broken. The entire household had gathered to hear their exchange. It was Soun who had spoken, and Genma was quick to nod his head in agreement.  
  
"Truly amazing, Tendo."   
  
"Nonsensical bickering. They're almost as good as married already."  
  
Ranma opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Akane flushed and looked away. Soun assumed his usual position, with a hand on each of the teenagers' shoulders.  
  
"That's alright, you two, just let it out. Feelings of true matrimony are only natural after so much time spent together." Ranma looked slightly ill as Soun continued. "It's only natural that you two should have such strong feelings even at this early stage. Don't worry, Saotome and I have already thought of everything. We can have you married before New Year's Day."  
  
"Dad! Stop it! We're not getting married! I'm not READY to marry Ranma!"  
  
There is a very good chance Akane had meant to use her stock response of 'I don't WANT to marry Ranma', however, the amended and rather less harsh version was what actually passed her lips. Instantly she blushed and put a hand over her mouth. But it was too late. Now Soun and Genma were both looking at her intently, as well as Ranma himself. The latter's mouth was agape, no doubt due to the implication that, although she wasn't ready to marry him YET, she would be at some point in the future. Desperate for an escape, ANY escape, Akane quickly got to her feet.  
  
"I'm going to go shopping now, see you later," she mumbled, hurrying out of the room. Everyone stared after her in silence, until Genma recovered his wits and pounded his son on the back with teeth-rattling force.  
  
"Good work, my boy!"  
  
"W-what did I do?" Ranma stammered, blinking, twisting his torso so as to be out of Genma's range.  
  
"She's practically ready to walk down the aisle already."  
  
"It's the Saotome charm that does it, every time," Genma nodded solemnly.  
  
"Wha? Aw, don't be stupid. I didn't do nothin'." Ranma got to his feet. "Just lay off." He shuffled out of the kitchen in true seventeen-year-old fashion, hands shoved deeply into his pockets.   
  
Being the kind of person he was, Ranma quickly and easily put the whole incident out of his mind. Well, almost. 'Christmas shoppin', huh. I guess it is almost Christmas again.' Almost reluctantly, Ranma leaned against the stair rail and came to a conclusion. 'I guess I should get her somethin'.' Ranma didn't really understand why getting presents was such a big deal to girls. He couldn't imagine why she'd gotten so mad at him when he'd forgotten her birthday. After all, she'd forgotten his. It was inconsequential that she'd never asked when it was; neither had he of hers. If she wasn't expected to remember something she hadn't been told, why should he?  
  
But anyway, Ranma guessed he should buy her a gift of some kind. With that thought in his mind, Ranma headed up to his room and extracted from its hiding place the small amount of money that Nabiki had not yet managed to con out of him. He glanced over the bills and bit his lip.  
  
'Not a lot I can buy for this little. Oh, well. Maybe I'll get lucky. After all, it doesn't have to be anything fancy.' He remembered dimly that he'd bought her a picture frame last year. It was just a relatively cheap frame with the only decent photo of the right size he'd been able to find on short notice. But she had acted like it was a big deal. Girls. Ranma grinned lopsidedly. He remembered her gift. That awful scarf, almost unbelievable in its construction. But he knew how hard it was for her to do things like that. It must've taken her hours to knit that thing, or whatever she did to it. Ranma still didn't understand why she had gone to so much trouble. After a bit of thought, he had decided it was just because she liked Christmas a lot, and the act of giving gifts, no matter who they were for. Maybe. Ranma grinned. Maybe, but. . .maybe not?  
  
Well, anyway, Ranma decided to go buy Akane a present and get it over with. He abhorred shopping.  
  
  
  
  
Akane glanced over her list, checking off names contentedly. She had purchased gifts for her father and sisters, and a few of her best friends. She sighed and looked into one of her bags at the gift she'd bought for Ranma. She didn't like it. She wished . . . but it was too late to do anything about it now. This would just have to do.  
  
  
  
  
Ranma sighed heavily. Who ever knew that picking out one little present could be so much work? But at least he had it now. He was even more broke than he'd been in the first place, but he had Akane's present.  
  
Ranma was so absorbed in his thoughts that he forgot to watch where he was going until-  
  
"OoOf!" He plowed into another pedestrian. Ranma flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, no, it was my fault."  
  
They were both simultaneously attempting to pick up the packages scattered over the sidewalk. Ranma was terribly chagrined. "No, I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry-"  
  
They both reached for the same bag, and his hand closed over hers. That's when they suddenly noticed each other.  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
"Akane!"  
  
They blinked at each other for a moment, before Akane scowled. "You jerk! Why didn't you watch where you were going?!"  
  
"ME watch where I'M going?! YOU walked into ME!"  
  
"I did not, you were the one who . . . " Akane suddenly blinked. Maybe it was because she suddenly remembered the season, or maybe it was just conscience, but all at once the angry expression faded from her face. "This is stupid. We were both being polite when we thought we were strangers. I'm . . . sorry, Ranma."  
  
Ranma was startled. After a moment, though, he smiled a little shyly. "That's ok. I . . . it probably was my fault anyway."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Um . . . you're finished shopping?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Well, I . . . I . . . I'll w-walk home with ya, if you want . . . "  
  
Akane blinked. "I. . . thanks, Ranma." As they both stood, Akane held a bag out to Ranma. "H-here. This isn't mine; it must be yours."  
  
"Oh. Thanks." Ranma took the bag, a little embarrassed. Akane looked down at her feet.  
  
"You know. . .i-if you were going to go shopping anyway, you could have come with me. . ."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma blinked. "Oh. I . . . I guess so . . . s-sorry, Akane."  
  
"I don't mind. Let's go home now, ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Ranma stepped aside to make room for Akane next to him on the sidewalk. She smiled at him softly, so Ranma smiled back.  
  
They walked home in silence. Dinner was a surprisingly calm meal, until Kasumi announced that the next day was Christmas Eve. Ranma froze, his bowl of miso soup halfway to his mouth. He gulped, and set it back down.   
  
"That doesn't mean we're having another party, does it?"  
  
"No, I think it would be nice to have a family Christmas this year," Kasumi replied. "Is that all right with everyone?"  
  
It was.  
  
"Good. Then let's have a nice breakfast. I'll make pancakes."  
  
"Pancakes?"  
  
"They're very common in the United States. You'll like them."  
  
"K."  
  
"Well, that being the case, I think Ranma should definitely take Akane out tomorrow night."  
  
Poor Ranma had barely just deemed it safe to take a gulp of soup. He stopped just short of spraying it all over the table, but it took him a moment to stop coughing enough to gasp out, "WHAT?!"  
  
Akane stared at Soun in horror. "B-but dad!"  
  
"No buts about it. It's only proper that Ranma should take you out on Christmas Eve."  
  
"I thought Kasumi said it was going to be a family Christmas this year!"  
  
"But, Akane, Ranma IS family," Nabiki pointed out helpfully. "At least, he will be once you both get married, remember?"  
  
"But . . . but. . . but!"  
  
"I don't got the money to take Akane out," Ranma protested, wiping his mouth. 'I spent it all on that stupid Christmas present! Ain't that enough?' he added, mentally.   
  
"That doesn't matter," Genma told him, sternly. Ranma noticed that he didn't offer to help pay. "I'm sure you'll think of something." Ranma wasn't close to being convinced.  
  
  
  
  
He was still brooding the next morning when he came down for breakfast. He was halfway down the stairs, when he heard a scream.  
  
"AAA! Ranma, STOP!" Ranma froze, mid-stride. Akane stood below him, on the landing, one hand outstretched. He followed Akane's gaze upward and stared in utter horror.  
  
Some mischievous soul had hung an inconspicuous sprig of mistletoe from the ceiling at the base of the staircase. Another moment and Ranma would have unwittingly stepped beneath it- - directly in front of Akane. The pair exchanged horrified glances.  
  
The rest of the day was reminiscent of a nightmare. Sprigs of mistletoe started appearing all over the house. In their daily interaction, Ranma and Akane quickly became used to staying away from each other and the center of the room and the doorways, whenever possible. By evening, Ranma had counted fourteen separate danger zones, including the front door, Akane's bedroom door, the kitchen doorway, over the table, three different places in the living room, the dojo door and the laundry room. It would have been fifteen, but Akane had taken down the sprig over her door after lunch.  
  
Ranma waited uncomfortably for Akane to don her coat. The families were gathered around, watching them get ready to go on their 'date' although both refused to call it that.   
  
"Don't worry about coming home too early. Take as long as you need."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Ready yet, Akane?"  
  
"Almost. Go on out." Akane cast a pointed glance at the mistletoe as she put on her scarf. Ranma shrugged and headed for the door, under the mistletoe.  
  
"Oh, Ranma?" came Soun's voice.  
  
"Yeah?" Ranma turned around unwittingly to find himself staring into Akane's eyes, which were open wide. His father and hers both gave a triumphant laugh.   
  
"Oh my. Ranma and Akane are right under the mistletoe, isn't that funny?"  
  
"AAAUGH!!" Ranma beat his fists against his head. "I can't believe I DID that!! That's the oldest trick in the BOOK, I can't believe I fell for that!!"  
  
"Too late now, boy. There's no escaping it." Ranma lifted his head and looked at Akane with a piteous expression on his face. After avoiding disaster all day, to fall into such a trap was really too bad. Ranma was still feeling sorry for himself and wondering how to get out of this mess, when he was suddenly startled by Akane, who took a step forward and brushed a light kiss against his cheek.   
  
"See you guys later, k? Bye!" Akane grabbed Ranma's hand and pulled him out the door before anyone could stop them. They were halfway down the block before Ranma regained enough of his senses to tug on Akane's hand and stop her. She turned slightly.  
  
"Hey! What was that all about?"  
  
"It was the fastest way to get out of there. They couldn't stop us." Ranma was still staring at her. Akane sighed patiently. "Ranma, they were looking for some sort of tongue war back there. You know how they are."  
  
Suddenly Ranma understood. "Oh. Yeah. Uh . . . good thinking." He could still feel where she had kissed him.  
  
"I know. So, where are you taking me?"  
  
"I, uh . . ."  
  
  
  
  
"Too cold?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks, anyway." They settled back next to each other, contentedly munching takeout. Akane had her legs curled up under her. She stopped eating for a moment and looked around with a sigh. "I love this park in the winter. I wish there was some snow."  
  
Ranma made a face. "I don't," he replied, still eating.  
  
"You don't like snow?"  
  
"Not since I had to sleep in it."  
  
"Oh." Akane shrugged. The sun set early this time of year; it was already disappearing. The lights around the park started to flicker on, with a buzz and soft hum. Akane quietly scooted a little closer to Ranma. He didn't notice. A few more minutes went by, the silence broken only by the occasional slurp, mostly from Ranma's direction. Glancing up from her food, Akane noticed a couple approaching on the other side of a hedge. They didn't notice her or Ranma, but appeared to be deep in conversation. Akane's heart went into her throat as the boy went down on one knee. A few moments later, she could hear a loud shriek from the girl. After that the boy stood up again and pulled the girl towards him. Akane turned her face away as the couple kissed. Looking up, she could see Ranma looking back at her, blushing slightly. He smiled at her sheepishly as their eyes met.  
  
"We're nothing but accidental peeping toms."  
  
"It's not our fault; this is a public park," Ranma said quietly, shrugging awkwardly. Akane sighed again, looking back to the couple now walking away.  
  
"I always thought that would be me someday," she said wistfully. When Ranma didn't respond she looked at him. His shoulders were slumped, eyes downcast. He brought them up to hers then, face etched with sadness.  
  
"Akane . . . I'm sorry . . ." He set down his chopsticks and drew his knees up like a lonely child. "I didn't ever want to do this to you . . . I mean, I didn't even know you then, but now that I do, I'd never let them . . ." Ranma let the sentence drop, wrapping his arms about his knees. Akane looked at him with concern.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"What I mean is, I know how hard it is, bein' engaged to me an' all. I just mean that if I'd known you before like I do now, I woulda' tried harder to keep them from siccing me on you like they did." Ranma rocked back and forth on his heels.  
  
Akane was hurt. She turned her head numbly. "You . . . you hate me that much?"  
  
"No!" Ranma's exclamation was so forceful that Akane turned back, blinking. Ranma was frowning. "Akane, I never hated you! I meant, I wouldn't let them put us together for YOU!"  
  
"Me?" Akane was confused. "I don't understand."  
  
"Well, you're the one who got engaged to someone you don't like."  
  
"Are you saying you like being engaged to me?"  
  
"I-" Trapped, Ranma stopped. "Well, I . . . I don't mind," he finally managed, turning with burning cheeks to start rocking again. He waited a few moments, trying to make sure it was safe, before taking a peek in Akane's direction. She was looking back at him. As soon as he turned, so did she, picking up her chopsticks and picking at her food with a silly grin on her face. Ranma didn't understand, but he thought it better not to ask.  
  
  
  
  
"Well, that wasn't so bad," Akane said as she and Ranma walked back towards the house. Ranma smiled silently. He opened the door for her and they both froze.   
  
"Shimatta." This observation was made be Ranma. Akane sighed. Ranma looked at her, coughing awkwardly. "Uh . . . we don't have to . . . I mean, there's nobody here."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Yeah. I mean . . ." Ranma swallowed. Something about the way Akane was looking at him was making his heart beat faster. It was strangely unsettling the way she was looking at him, but, even so, Ranma almost . . . liked it. She looked into his eyes with wonderful steadiness, holding his gaze with her own. Neither of them could seem to look away. "A. . . Akane?"  
  
Akane tilted her head up towards him. Heart pounding, Ranma leaned towards her. . .were they actually going to. . .  
  
No. At the last moment, his courage failed him and he broke left. Akane's head instantly turned to her own left, and they brushed each other's cheeks. It was really more of a dramatic gesture than anything else. Without saying anything more, Ranma stepped past Akane and headed into the house. Akane turned to watch him, feeling an odd longing and disappointment. She couldn't help feeling that they had sold each other short.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning was Christmas. After breakfast, everyone gathered to exchange gifts. Kasumi thoughtfully gave Ranma a pair of gloves and a box of pocky. Nabiki didn't get him anything, but she did take five hundred and fifty yen off his current debt to her, which, for Nabiki, was highly generous. Akane didn't give him anything, but Ranma didn't give her the present he had bought for her just then, either. It was too embarrassing. Afterwards, while Kasumi was cleaning up the room, Akane called Ranma up to her room. He went, a little apprehensively.  
  
"Here." Akane shoved a wrapped package into his hands as her came in the door. "This is for you."  
  
"Oh, ok. . .should I open it now?"  
  
"Go ahead." Ranma carefully unwrapped the gift. Inside the box, there was a bar of soap *soap?* And. . .   
  
"A. . .calculator?"  
  
"Yeah. You know-for school."  
  
Ah. "Uh, thanks Akane, I mean. . .uh. . .this is nice. . ." Akane gave him a rather stiff smile.   
  
"Yeah, well. . .Merry Christmas."  
  
"Hey, wait here a sec, will ya? I got something for you too." Ranma headed to his own room. Kasumi was there, putting away the shirt he had received. The tag had claimed it was from the Tendos as a whole, but Ranma knew Kasumi was to credit for it. She glanced up as he came in.  
  
"Hello, Ranma. My, where did that gift come from? I don't remember seeing you open it."  
  
"Oh, hi, Kasumi. Akane gave it to me."  
  
"Akane?" Kasumi straightened, frowning a little in confusion. "That's odd. I thought she was giving you the sweater."  
  
"Sweater?"  
  
"Well, yes, but. . .she must have changed her mind. Oh, well." Kasumi left Ranma alone, frowning now himself. Making up his mind to inquire about this, he quickly extracted his own gift from its hiding place and went back to Akane's room. She was still waiting for him.  
  
"Hey, Akane, I wanna ask you something. Why did Kasumi think you were givin' me something else?"  
  
Akane paled for a moment, then flushed. "She told you!?"  
  
"Not really. So what gives?"  
  
Akane was silent for a moment. "Well. . .I . . . I WAS going to give you something else but. . .I just changed my mind, that's all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. . .just because."  
  
"Akane. . ."  
  
"Look, I screwed it up, alright? That's why I gave you something else." Ranma was silent for a moment, then looked over at his fiancee.  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. I wanna see." Akane stood, shaking her head.  
  
"Ranma-no. No, it's too embarrassing."  
  
"I won't laugh. Promise. Please, Akane?" Akane looked at him for a moment, indecision clear in her eyes. Then she sighed and Ranma knew he had won.  
  
"Fine. But you'd better not laugh." Akane bent and fished around under her bed for a moment, before pulling something out and thrusting it in his direction, looking the other way. Her cheeks were stained pale pink. "Here." Ranma took the object offered him and held it up. For a moment, he couldn't think of anything to say-not that was safe, anyway. Then he cleared his throat.  
  
"It's. . .not bad. . ."  
  
"Not bad? It's a disaster!"  
  
"Well. . .I wouldn't exactly call it a DISASTER, per se, maybe it just needs a little. . .uhhh. . .well, it isn't really that bad. . ."  
  
"Ranma. . .it has three arms."  
  
"Yeah. . .it does." Ranma examined this feature. "How did you do that, anyway?"  
  
"I don't really know." Akane waited in silence for another long moment, before slowly turning towards Ranma. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" She paused as she took in the sight of the hideous sweater, and Ranma with a silly grin on his face. She turned back around quickly, cheeks burning. 'Ooh! That jerk makes me so mad sometimes! And he promised he wouldn't laugh, too! If he does, I'll kill him! One little snicker and I'll. . .I'll. . .' Akane's train of thought dissolved as two warm, strong arms made their way around her from behind.  
  
"I like it," Ranma said softly. "Thanks, Akane." Akane turned her head slightly towards him, one hand coming up almost unconsciously to touch the one resting on her shoulder.  
  
"R-Ranma. . ." He released her then and she turned around to face him. Blushing, Ranma looked down at his feet, then back up to her face.  
  
"I got you something, too. It's a little embarrassing, but. . ." He pulled a small box out of. . .somewhere and placed it in her hands. Heart still thumping a little from his unexpected embrace, Akane slowly lifted the lid and gasped, her mouth rounding into a shocked 'o'. Her eyes darted back to Ranma's, wide with shock. He smiled at her, bashfully.  
  
"I-it's not an engagement ring or nothin'," he told her quickly. "It's just a promise ring. I. . .I wanted to try and get you somethin' nice for a change, but I couldn't find something I thought you'd like and I could afford. . .I'm sorry it's just a cheap one. I wanted to get you something nice, but I couldn't afford anything the shop had except the cheap stuff. . .if you don't want it, you can exchange it, I kept the receipt just in case. . ." Ranma trailed off as Akane whipped her head from side to side. She smiled at him, tears pooling in her eyes.  
  
"No, Ranma. I love it. It's beautiful. . ." She shook her head again, and held out her hand, the ring in her palm. It took Ranma a few moments to realize what she meant, but then he gently took her right hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Akane withdrew her hand again and held it up to admire her pretty trinket. Ranma smiled at her proudly. Akane closed her eyes and let the tears escape.  
  
"Akane, why are you crying?" Ranma asked in alarm. "Aw, man, I didn't mean to make you cry! Don't-" Ranma stopped talking as Akane suddenly darted forward into his arms. "I'm crying because I'm happy, silly," she sobbed. "The ring is perfect. . ." Akane took a few deep breaths, calming herself. "Thank you," she said quietly. Ranma held her tightly.  
  
"I just wanted to make you happy," he muttered, with embarrassed modesty. Akane smiled.  
  
"I am. But. . ."  
  
"But?" Ranma echoed nervously, looking down at her.  
  
"But. . .I don't believe for one second that you really like the three-armed sweater," Akane informed him, smiling teasingly. Ranma stared at her for a moment, then smiled back.   
  
"But I do! You made it." When Akane looked confused, Ranma's smile widened. He reached out and tapped her on the nose. "It's special!"  
  
"Special?" Akane felt her cheeks getting warm.  
  
"Sure. I like it when you do things for me, Akane. Sure, sometimes they aren't. . .entirely successful. . ." Akane had never known Ranma could be at all diplomatic before. "But I like it anyway. It's nice to feel like. . .well, like someone cares about you."  
  
Two thoughts stuck Akane then, one right after the other. The first was that this was an incredibly sweet thing for him to say. The second, was that he hadn't really meant it. Akane knew that if he wanted attention, he had plenty of places to get it; he had a fanclub ready and willing 24/7. Therefore, she realized that what he actually MEANT was, 'It's nice to feel like you care about me.'  
  
"I do," Akane whispered, in response to both the spoken and unspoken statements. Ranma blushed deeper, his gaze drifting around the room. He looked so sweet, and so adorably shy, that Akane lifted her face and brushed her lips against his cheek.  
  
It could have been on purpose, or more likely he was just surprised. Either way, as Akane touched him, Ranma turned his head to the front again. This simple action was all it took to bring their lips together. And that was that. It wasn't either of their faults, directly, just a kind of sweet accident. A heartbeat passed, and another, and Akane felt Ranma's trembling hand brush against hers. She lifted it towards him and he took it gently. She slipped her other hand into his too.  
  
It wasn't what you'd call a passionate kiss, but it wasn't without a kind of passion, either. Rather than being physically intimate and intense, it was instead an action of pure tenderness, infinitely gentle.  
  
They both pulled back to get their breath, staring at each other. In that instant, their eyes were entirely open and the masks they always carried seemed to fall away. All at once, they both knew that they loved each other, after all.  
  
Akane gasped, dropping her eyes. She knew now that she loved Ranma, and that he knew it, too. She also knew that he loved her back. Through this revelation came the sudden recollection of that kiss. Ranma let her hands go as she slowly withdrew them.  
  
"Ranma, I. . . I'm s-sorry. . ."  
  
"Don't be." She looked back up at him. She couldn't see into his heart anymore; with or without his consent, the cover had slipped back into place. But it didn't matter, because now she knew what was there. Shaking her head against the wild swirl of emotions flowing through her, Akane looked back down at the ring he had given her. Ranma's hand closed over hers again, and he leaned closer.  
  
"Someday, Akane," he promised, "I'll give you a ring to wear on your other hand."  
  
Akane gave Ranma a sweet smile as he took both of her hands in his, and she stepped close to him. She tilted her face up, and he rested his forehead against hers as she spoke, a smile spreading across his face.   
  
"I know. Maybe that can be your present to me next Christmas. But for right now, Ranma, I think you managed to give me something valuable after all."   
  
Finis  
  
  
  
Author's notes: The title of this fic comes from the fact that it was originally posted in January (I wrote it a year before this posting, for the Christmas of '01). Why didn't I finish it sooner? Well, I was on Christmas Vacation, just like you. I just DON'T get anything done. Too busy playing rpgs or watching Robotech. Hee hee. . .It's so funny. . .Anyway, this is my best attempt at a seasonal fic. Write to me with your opinions! I love to hear from people! arianna_vesle@hotmail.com . Merry Christmas! 


End file.
